Gazebo
by cassy9
Summary: Set right after season 3 episode 2
1. Chapter 1

This Story is set right after season 3 Episode 2. Hope you enjoy it and if you like you are welcome to review it

Jenny, Connor and Abby are on their way back to the arc. Abby and Connor go to the ADD to check if a new anomaly shows up. Jenny is on her way right to Cutters office. When she finally reached his door she stood in the doorframe and watched him. Nick was still busy with the model for the anomaly prediction. He didn't notice that jenny watched him with a smile on her face. After some minutes jenny decided to clearing her throat so that cutter would notice her. He looked up and saw Jenny standing there in all her beauty. He tried really hard not to look at her that way but he couldn't help. He was in love with her even when this confession to himself made him feel like he betrayed Claudia. But whenever that happen he thought about the fact that there is nothing he can do about it he has to accept life the way it is now. The only thing that bothered him at the moment was that he wasn't sure about Jenny. He didn't know what she was feeling or feeling not for him. He never could made the first move because he was sure he wouldn't survive another broken heart. As much as Nick thought about her Jenny also thought about him. She wasn't sure if there ever was a possibility that they could have a romantic relationship. The biggest obstacle for her was the "Claudia Brown" thing. How could she be sure that he likes her for her and not because of the fact that she was once Claudia and because she looks like her according to Cutter. After all this time now she still wasn't sure if she should believe that or not.

After a long moment of just staring at each other it was Jenny who comes to sense and says: "So you really were right. The anomaly opened." Nick gives her a baffled look and says: "Well, I guess that must mean that you doubted me. Now I am really a bit offended." Then Jenny was a trifle bemused and babbles around with shame in her voice because the last thing she wanted to do was to offend him or doubt his predications and his aptitudes. "EH, UM, Cutter that sounded not the way it should be. I come here to congratulate you to your prediction." Cutter was really amused to see her confused. "It is ok Jenny. I wasn't even sure that it really would work out that well for the first time. Now this is really a great development. We know where they will appear and hopefully soon when they appear." " Cutter I am sure that you will be able to do that. It might will take a while but it will work." she said and looked right into his blue eyes. Their eyes met and for a moment there was silence. They both seemed to forget where they were and it looked like they were caught in this moment. It was Jenny who gain control of herself at first. "I will leave you with your work Cutter." she said and turned around heading to her own office.

The moment she turned around she already regretted that. There were so many questions and so many unsaid words between them and there is a chemistry. Also there is an affection she feels for Cutter which she can't deny any more. But what should she do? Run into his office again and kiss him to see how he reacts. No not really that wasn't her. She already asked him for drink and he rejected her. She won't beg she told herself. What was wrong with this man. She couldn't tell. She decided to go back to his office and then yeah what then Jennifer she asked herself. She had no idea. She went into her office and started to go on with her own work.

Cutter wasn't able go on with his work since Jenny visited him. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He couldn't get her out his mind and it wasn't just because she looked like Claudia. He decided that he needs a coffee and starts to walk into the arc kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he had to pass by Jenny's office. He knocks at her door and he heard her voice. "come in" she says. Cutter goes in and says: "Does your offer for that " he was cut off by the alert. Cutter, Jenny, Abby, Conner, Sarah and Becker went to the anomaly. This time the anomaly was near a forest. The arc team was too late. About 2 Ornithomimosarias were already come through the anomaly at the moment when the team arrived. This were really big birds and they looked like big ostrich. Cutter said:" Becker you will stay here with Sarah and watch the anomaly. Connor and Abby you will follow the one bird through the fields and try to anesthetize it. Jenny and I will take the one who went deeper into the forest."

It didn't took a long time till Jenny and Cutter lost sight of the creature. To crown it all it starts to rain. But they are lucky because they found a gazebo where they could stand under in avoidance of getting wetter. The weather was miserable and it also started to thundering. Thunderbolts and booms surrounded the small gazebo. Jenny felt a bit anxious and stepped further closer to Cutter. " I never liked thunderstorms. They are way too loud and too dangerous." Cutter makes a step forward and opens his arms. With a covert glance and a grin on his face he said: " Well, Miss Lewis I can offer you protection if you want." Jenny raises an eyebrow and says while she leaning into his embrace: " Don't get any wrong ideas, Cutter. This is just happen because of the Thunderstorm." "Hmm, of course. I would never think something else." Jenny relaxed in his arms because she really felt save with him. Then they both start to laugh because this must have been looking really silly from the outside. Two adults are shrugging every time they hear the thunder.

10 minutes later the thunder was still powerful as it was before. Jenny's head rests on Cutter shoulder and he holds her in his arms. But either Jenny nor Cutter could complain they both enjoyed the embracement. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other one. It was Jenny who loosen the embracement and before Cutter was capable of saying or doing something he felt her lips on his own and they shared a soft and tender long kiss. They didn't know how long they were standing there like this. But as Cutters phone rang they immediately stop as if they were caught by doing something forbidden. It was Becker on the other line and he asked Cutter where he and Jenny are and that they were able to caught the creatures and that they are also back through the anomaly and that it closed. Cutter told Becker then that he and Jenny are on their way back to the car and hung up. Jenny and Cutter were both embarrassed and didn't spoke a word on their way back to the car. It was an awkward situation for both of them. They were visibly relieved when they reached the car because now they could talk to the others. The whole team got into the car and drove back to the arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the ARC

Abby, Connor and Becker went into the kitchen to have a decent and hot coffee. They all were freezing and wet. Jenny were holding Cutter back from walking into his office. She embraced his arm with her hands and said: "I was wondering if we… you know… maybe could talk." She looked at him with flashing eyes and a smile on her face. He avoided to look into her eyes and in a cold voice he told her "I am very busy right now. Can this wait?" he said and didn't even wait till she answered. Then Jenny said in a angry and sad tone to herself "Yeah why not I can wait. It is always a pleasure talking to you." Sarah was standing round the corner and noticed the tension between them.

Cutter went back straight into his office and worked at his prediction model. He sat down at his desk and looked confused at the prediction model. He closed his eyes and thought about what happened under the gazebo. He still could feel her soft lips at his and he still had the scent of her perfume in this nose. She smelled unbelievable good. He tried to think about something else. He was sure that she wanted to tell him that something like this is never going to happen again. Why else did she act so strength at their way back to the arc. _Stop making a fool of yourself. She never would go for someone like you _he thought to himself. He decided to avoid her for a while. He was sure that he couldn't handle her rejection. He was way too much in love with her.

Jenny headed straight to Lester's office. She knocked at the door and waited till she was invited in. Lester was standing behind his desk and looked out of the window. Then he turned to face Jenny and said: "I suggest you were taken care of the incident as you always do. No surprises then when I turn on the TV." Jenny looked reflectively

at him and in an angrily voice she said: " Of course we did take care of it. Everything is fine James. You don't have to worry about anything." Lester was a bit perplex about the way she responded. Normally she used to get along with him and understands what he means. He was a bit concerned about her. "Are you not feeling well." Jenny crossed her arms and looked at him "No I am fine. Thanks." James wasn't really convinced "Are you sure? You are looking a bit distressed. Does something bother you?" "No James thank you for asking but I am fine." _That is a dead end_ he thought to himself and finally he let her go "Very well then. I assume there is a lot of work for you to do." She left his office and went into her own.

She sat down at her desk and started to think about what happened that afternoon. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She really enjoyed the kiss and the embracement but now she was really annoyed. _Why the hell was he so repellent she thought to herself_. She would never understand that man. She was absolutely sure about that. Nick Cutter always was and always will be a mystery for her. Now she really didn't know what to do. The situation now was really awkward and Cutter wouldn't help to change it. And she had no intention to talk to him again.

Then someone knocked at her door. Jenny hoped that it was not Cutter. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. Then she heard Sarah's voice. "Jenny, it is me Sarah. Can I come in." "Yes come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Same time at Cutters office

Connor enters Cutters office and said: "So uh is everything ok with you?" Cutter looked perplex at him and with a frown he said: " I have to work Conner." "Okay" Then Conner took a chair and sat down. He started to stare at Cutter. Cutter tried really hard to ignore him but he failed. "Fine Connor What do you want?" "Eh I was wondering… what happened when you were chasing a creature with Jenny. You both seemed to be strange." "Nothing" Then Cutter went over to his model and looked at it. Connor wasn't satisfied with this answer and said: "Well the two of you were really awkward since we were back. So I …" Connor was cut off by Cutter "No you are mistaken. Everything is fine and now I really have to work Connor. " "Okay I am out of here." he said and went out of Cutters office.

Jenny and Sarah talk in her office

"So Sarah. How can I help you?" Jenny asked her. Sarah looked at her with a serious face expression and said: "Well I thought that maybe I can help you." Jenny was perplex and didn't understand what she wanted "Why should you help me." Sarah took a chair and seated herself right in front of Jenny. Jenny looked at Sarah expectantly and Sarah started to talk "Well I overheard your conversation with Cutter. Is everything ok between you two." "Yes why shouldn't it not?" Sarah didn't believed her and raised an eyebrow and said "Oh I don't know. You tell me. Did something happened between you and him when your were chasing after a dinosaur. " Jenny sounded a bit annoyed "Nothing happened." "Are you sure you're not looking like nothing happened. I always have an open ear for you. You can talk to me Jenny."

Jenny struggled with herself but after all Sarah and of course Abby were the closet thing she had to friends. All of her other contacts were broken off because she hadn't enough time for them. "Okay. Fine. I will tell you. We were standing right under a gazebo. Above us the rain was coming down and it did thunder all the time and then we…" she paused a moment and sighed deeply " we kissed." with a smile on her face Sarah said: "It was about time. I knew it was going to happen. How was it? I want to know every detail." "Well that's not all. When Becker called him we stopped and since that were not talking except in the hall." Jenny started to feel uncomfortable. She knew that she could trust Sarah but she really doesn't like to talk about feelings especially not about her own. Jenny wanted to end this conversation and said "Now I really have to work. If you excuse me." "Oh no no you won't get away that easy I want to know all of it" Jenny had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't let go of it. So she continued "That is it. You heard what he said in the hall. He doesn't want to talk." "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk here and now. Come on you know how Cutter is. He is … He is… extraordinary" "Yeah that one fits exactly." said Jenny and rolled with her eyes. "You should try again" "Why should I? He is not interested I assume. What else could it possible be?" "Oh come on you know he is" "Maybe he is maybe not. I don't care. He is way to complicate to handle." "Well either are you. Your aren't the easiest person I know too you know." "I am flattered. I really appreciated your help." said Jenny offended. "Come on you know what I mean. Don't be sulky Jenny." Then Jenny crossed her arms and said "It is to complicated with him. Every time I think I get through him and do understand him he withdrew himself. I don't know what to do." Jenny put her head back and looked at Sarah. Sarah looked back at her and said: "Why don't you ask him out. I am sure he will agree." Jenny looked at her with an open mouth and was outraged at her advice. "I will make a fool out of me Sarah. He turned me down. I am not going to try it again." "Well then Jenny you have to let it go. I am going back to work now. I assume I won't change your mind." "No way" Sarah left Jenny's office and also she left a thoughtfully Jenny.

After one hours of constantly working she decided that she need a coffee and went into the kitchen. Cutter was there too. Jenny jumped over her shade and said: "Look Cutter what happened under the gazebo" she was cut off by him. "It is okay Jenny you don't have to explain anything. I am fine. I do know that it was a mistake and that is not going to happen again." Jenny couldn't believe what she just heard and yelled at him " A mistake. A mistake Cutter. That is what you call it. Fine" without saying another word she rushed furiously back into her office. She left a perplexed and irritated Cutter. He said to himself _What was that. I really don't understand her._ He took his coffee and went back into his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day

The complete ARC was almost empty except just some technical workers, the security men Nick and Jenny were still there. Nick was in his office and he was still working with the prediction model. Jenny was in her office and she was writing reports. She gaped and decided that she worked long enough. She put away the files and reports and then she switched off the light and closed the door. She was tired and wanted to go home. The day was really hard for her. She had enough. Enough of Cutter and enough of work. She really needed a break. She would go home take a long and hot bath and then go to bed. She wouldn't waste another minute of thinking about Cutter. But there was a problem. She needed to pass Cutters office to get out of the building. She really hoped that he wouldn't be there anymore.

When she passed his office she saw that he was still there and she decided to go in his office and yell at him. She knew that she would feel much better then. How dare of him to call what happened a mistake. She would tell him that he is an idiot and insane and that he doesn't know what he misses. Also she would tell him that she is no longer interested in him and that she had no intention to ever have a drink with him. As she started to think about all of that she really boiled with rage right now. All of her tiredness was gone. She really was in the mood to argue with him.

She opened his door she didn't even bother to knock. She had no reason to be polite to him. Cutter turned around and looked at her. For a moment there was silence. Then Jenny closed the door and step further to Cutter. She crossed her arms and looked him directly in the eyes and said: " What is wrong with you?" Cutter was really irritated and didn't know what to say. "I am waiting Cutter." "Eh I am sorry but I don't know what you mean." Jenny was close to lose her temper and started to yell at him "Oh you …. You are insane. What did I do to deserve this. Why are you rejecting me all the time?" Jenny started to shiver and Cutter stepped closer to her "Jenny I…. I didn't mean to hurt you." Cutter acknowledged that she was looking very vulnerable. Jenny tried to get a grip on herself and said: "But you do that all the time and you don't even realise it. I…" She stopped and looked directly into his blue eyes.

She was captivated by him. She rushed forward to him and leaned into a furious kiss. She roughly pressed her lips his against his. He was stunned by her actions. He didn't know what to do. He really didn't expect something like that. She took his breath away. He responded her kiss with the same intensity and explored her body with his hands. She started to rip of his buttons from his shirt and leaned closer to him. There was no more space between them. They moved to the chair and Jenny pushed him on it. Then she placed herself on his lap and kissed him in passionate and fiercely way. She stroke through his hair with her left hand and with her right hand she opened his belt. He also started to undress her. They both were breathless. Cutter moved his lips from hers and caressed softly her neck with his tongue. Jenny began to moan and she moved back and forth. She could hardly wait to make love to him. A frisson of excitement went through her entire body and she trembled. He stripped off her blouse and pulled up her short skirt. With his hands he stroked over her legs. From the bottom of her feed to the top her thighs. She started to moan loud and kissed him. Then they made love on that chair. They enjoyed each other and both of them were very chuffed. All the tension and anger discharged at that moment.

After they finished the love act they both dressed themselves. Cutter was the one who broke the silence "This was not what I had in mind when I saw you walking in here." "Disappointed?" she asked with a bashful smile on her face. Cutter smiled back at her and with a shake of his head he said "No… not really. I just didn't expected something like…. this. Not that I am complaining." he said with a satisfied smile on his face. She wagged with her finger into Cutters direction and said "You better do not complain." She deeply sighed and looked at him "What are we doing here. Do I really need to argue with you before something like this happens. I really think we should talk about this… and us…. about all of this." "Hmm okay if you like. Let me start." He looked at her and she nodded. "I though you wanted to refuse me and that's why I said that is was a mistake. I would never hurt you on purpose. I … I am just scared. The last relationships I had were disasters. I … never thought.. that you would go for me you know. I don't have much to offer you." "Yeah I know. So what now. As for me I know what I want. I want you even if I don't know why. I mean for gods sake man I even broke off my engagement because of you. You are really dull for a professor." Hmm Yeah I am much better at this." he said and kissed her.


End file.
